legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Gold
Mr.Gold is a character and one of the main villains/characters of Once Upon A Time. He is also Rumpteilskin the dark lord and has lived a long time due to acquriing his power. In addition to his great power, he has omniscient levels of deduction and intelligence making one of the most powerful and feared magic users in the Multiverse. Rumpelsktiin is also the man who taught Sorcerers and Withces of the Disney Universe how to use magic, though likes he says "All magic comes at a price" In Storybrooke, he owns a estate and is a pawn broker and while Regina Mills is Mayor. Gold is the one who really owns the town as he has everyone in his back pocket, including the Mayor Gold despite being a villain is very complex and has a terrible life before becoming the dark one. He also is aqquaninted with most of the villains in his series, though they oppose him mostly Regina and Hook who both have some revenge against him. With Hook it's that Gold cut off his hand and killed his love Milah who was Gold's wife, though to be fair Hook stole his wife and taunted him about it and Milah showed no sympathy to Gold`s position of crippling himself to make sure their son had a dad and she abandoned their son. As for Regina, Gold has in for her mostly for lying to him about Belle`s death and keeping Belle in an asylum and tower for 20 years to use against him. Mr.Gold is also one of the smartest villains in the multiuniverse due to his great wisedom, his impecable schemeing and improvising over impossilble situations such as when magic was brought to Storybrooke and if people left town, they would forget their memories. Gold found a way around this using magic from his long lost son's blanket, he put this to the test and he sucessfully kept his memories. While most villains who are Dark Lords forget why they're doing their actions or who they are, Gold never forgot why he did everything for. Gold did everything to find his long lost son as before gettiing his powers, he was a friendless cripple whose wife ran out on him years ago, his son is the only thing he's got left, and if you threaten that son, he will happily burn down his duke's palace, kill an evil wizard to usurp his powers, and then merrily kill every soldier he gets his hands on. and he's mapulated the heroes and the villains to try and get this accomplished. One method was bringing magic to the real world and then finding a way to leave town without losing his memories. He's a bit of a coward too some, but in a way he's actually got some serious balls as he crippled himself with a sledge hammer so that he could go home to his son, willingly gone unarmed aboard a pirate ship in an attempt to save his wife (never mind that said wife didn't want saving), burnt down a castle, ran in after everyone else ran out, stole a magic knife, used it to kill an immortal, willingly traded his humanity for the ability to protect his son, marched onto a battlefield and ended a war (rescuing a bunch of children in the process), fought Prince Charming (and won), allowed himself to be arrested and have his powers taken away as part of a much larger overall plan, spent two hundred years trying to find a way to follow his son to a world where he (at least, temporarily) wouldn't be able to use magic and finally risked losing all his memories to cross the town line and go looking for his son. Not to mention, all the badass things Gold did during the year it took Emma to break the curse and he had no powers at all. If there is anything cowardly on him, he can't give up his power which doomed his relationships with his son and Belle. He regrets this and it bites away at him every day unlike his father who abandoned him for entrenal youth to escape adult responsibilties .Having lived so long, he has required all kinds of magic and other items such as Pandora's box in his pawnshop in Storybrooke. He is very calm and collected but there are things that anger him *Don't Hurt Belle. Go on. Try it. He WILL own you if you do... however, if Belle is there you 'may'' be saved, as he would do anything for her. *And it's a really, really bad idea to hurt his son. *Oh also, don't break one of his deals. *And lastly, and possibly the most serious of all infractions, don't abandon your child for your own personal goals and desires (He was a victim of this and killed his wife because of this) Allies: Belle, Baelfire (His Son), Sunil Nevla, Princess Celestia, Slade's Ensemble, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The Multiuniversal Reistance, The Miracle Elite, Kratos, The Striker Force, The Star Alliance, Discord Enemies: Regina, Cora, Captain Hook, Peter Pan (His Father and Archenemy), Greg, Tamera, BlackGraumon, Minster Sinster, Haythem Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his Squad LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mr.Gold debuts as a main character/villain protagonist to here where he joins with multiple teams to bring down Minster Sinster and his rival in The Children of BlackGarumon Evanora. He works alongside the B Team as a Token Evil Teammate like Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord, three of the series's main villains and to find his son. Blackpool Mr.Gold introduces himself to Black Star and The Star Alliance and infroms them about White Star, Haythem and the others's plans for the multiuniverse. Gold extends his help to them for a price, that price being Black Star must help him find his son Baefire who he lost in a moment of weakness During the 4 acts he helps fight Haythem Kenway and The Star Alliance who kidnapped his son. He also informs The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Multivesal Resistance, The Alpha Team and The Miracle Elite of Kenway and Black Star's role as he did meet Black Star beforehand. Mr.gold.jpg gold.jpg gold1.jpg gold2.png gold3.jpg gold4.jpg gold5.jpg gold6.jpg gold7.jpg gold8.jpg gold9.png gold10.jpg gold11.jpg gold12.jpg goldvsregina.jpg|Mr.Gold Vs Regina: A Power Struggle goldonce.jpg gold beats hook with his cane.jpg|Gold's way of beating someone who pisses him off: Vicious cane beating which leads to broken bones gold13.jpg gold14.jpg gold15.jpg|Frustated 978667_1361377009761_500_281.jpg 114ThreeThousand.jpg 202Gold5.PNG 209CompleteTheTask.png 640px-102Please.png|"Please" 640px-201Summon1.PNG|Summoning A Wraith 640px-209DustAbsorption.png|Gold uses Fairy Dust/Magic 640px-211Fireball.PNG|Gearing up to burn Hook Alive after he shot Belle causing her to lose her memories 640px-212TheMagicGlobe.png|Using his magic globe to find someone gold attacks hook.jpg Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:True Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Business Villains Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Swordsmen Category:Villainous Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Broken Bird Category:Videos Category:Heart Rippers Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Upcoming Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Father of Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Omniscient Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Carlyle Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of the Disney Family